


The Future's Bright

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, all is pretty damn perfect, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: A look into the possible future of Mr and Mrs Logan once their work with the lifeboat is over and done with





	The Future's Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. I don't even know if it flows or makes any sense, but I wrote it anyway.
> 
> This is for my goats - thank you for welcoming me!
> 
> This wasn't planned (you can probably tell), but it felt right... However, it is unbetad, so any errors are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but the characters own me.

Moving around the large kitchen, Lucy made herself a fresh pot of tea and raided the cupboards for snacks. She had a deadline to meet and that meant she needed sustenance.

She could feel Wyatt’s eyes following her every move which tempted her to scrap her day’s plans to spend it with him, but the annoying and nagging voice at the back of her mind reminded her that she had work to do.

“Stop that.” She admonished without turning to look at him.

“I’m not doing anything.” His voice was like liquid washing over her and warming her from head to toe. Only Wyatt Logan had ever had that effect on her, and he knew it.

“Wyatt. I have work to do. Stop staring at me like that.” Eventually, she turned to find him on the other side of the kitchen island all messy hair and sleep rumpled. Just once glance had her resolve beginning to melt.

“Like that. You know I need to knuckle down and get this book finished so I can get it sent to my editor in time. Please, stop looking at me as if you’re trying to picture my underwear.”

“Lucy, I don’t need to try. I know what all of your underwear looks like.” The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk as he spoke.

“That is besides the point. Just because you have a day off, doesn’t mean you can disrupt my plans. Go and see if Rufus is allowed out to play and leave me alone. Please.”

“I’m wounded that you don’t want to spent time with me.” He held his hand to his chest in mock pain. As much as Lucy adored her husband, particularly this playful side that only she got to see, he could be irritating when she had to work.

“Wyatt. Go. Once I’m finished, I’m all yours.”

At her words, Wyatt got to his feet and walked around to gather her into his warm arms.

“Promise?”

Lucy placed a gentle kiss on the end of his nose.

“Cross my heart.”

:: ::

It had been three years since the work with the lifeboat had ended. Rittenhouse had, as far as they were aware, had been stopped. Emma was in a maximum security prison that only Agent Christopher knew of, and everyone else associated with her was dead.

Lucy remembered when they’d been given the news. It was bittersweet. For so long they’d been chasing, always a few steps behind, and to be told that they didn’t need to do that anymore took some time getting used to.

Going from being locked away in a secret bunker to sudden;y being allowed to walk around the streets of San Francisco was jarring, but the team soon got used to being topside again.

Rufus and Jiya had moved in with Rufus’ mom and brother and were still working with Connor Mason and Homeland security. The three of them were determined to never let anything like what they had lived through happen again. The recovered mothership and the lifeboat were locked away in a storage facility in order to prevent them being used again.

Yet, the study of timelines and how easily they can be changed continued. The three techs, with the permission of Homeland Security, wanted to continue to understand why things happened they way they did based upon a single choice or a certain birth or death. Naturally, the entire project was kept classified, but those who knew… knew.

Staying in contact with everyone wasn’t even a choice for Lucy when she left the bunker. They shared something that no one else could ever understand, and that was a big reason behind her decision not to return to teaching. Too much had changed in history and she didn’t feel right teaching that to students knowing she had a hand in the very changes she hated.

Thanks to a decent severance pay organised by Denise Christopher, Lucy had the luxury of taking a few weeks to decompress and work out what direction she wanted her life to go in. Eventually, she decided to turn her hand back to writing. This time, fiction.

Her young adult time travel with elements of historical accuracy series was extremely popular with readers of all ages, the majority of who speculated constantly about where Lucy got her ideas from. If only they knew how much fact was in her books…

When they were finally free from Rittenhouse and the bunker, Garcia Flynn had disappeared. Not able to get over the fact that ridding the world of Rittenhouse hadn’t brought his wife and daughter back, he wanted nothing to do with any of them. Lucy had, once or twice, tried to reach out to the man she’d considered a friend, but her attempts had fallen on deaf ears.

She suspected Wyatt was the reason for Flynn’s complete break from them all. He had been given his wife back, and while he’d tried to make it work for a while, he’d had to let her go. He hadn’t wanted to, not under the circumstances it had happened, but he hadn’t been given a choice; by Jessica, Rittenhouse, or his heart.

For the longest time, the prevailing thing she knew about Wyatt logan was the overwhelming guilt he felt about his wife dying. All he’d wanted was to right a wrong and get her back, but by the time his wish had been granted, things for him had irrevocably changed.

The day they lost Rufus, he’d finally admitted to her how he felt. They were both broken and bruised as he poured his heart out for her to see. She hadn’t allowed herself to believe him, not at first, but when their future selves had shown up and taken them to save Rufus, she started to.

That mission was the one that had changed their paths in life. Bringing Rufus back had enabled them to finally beat Rittenhouse and to end their time travel journeys for good. Their future selves had worked out that  _ not  _ getting him back would lead them to become what had travelled back in their own timeline.

It had taken seeing them, trained and armed to the hilt, but still together to make Lucy realise that she and Wyatt had a future regardless of the situation they were in.

That had been three years before and here they were. Married and settled in Palo Alto wasn’t where either of them had expected to end up, but it’s where they found themselves, ridiculously happy with their friends close by. It had taken time and work, but it worked out.

With a sigh, as Wyatt went to shower and get dressed, Lucy took herself into her office to get started on finishing the latest novel in her series.

:: ::

Wyatt hovered outside the door to Lucy’s office, debating whether to go in and say goodbye before he left the house.

“If you don’t kiss me, I’ll never forgive you Wyatt Logan.” Her voice floated out to him, making him smile. Obeying her, he entered the room that was so intrinsically Lucy, it made his heart clench every time he walked into it. She was sat at her desk, glasses on top of her head, looking at him expectantly.

“I love you.” He murmured as he pressed his lips against hers.

“I love you too. Have fun with Rufus.”

As she turned back to the computer, he left the room, gathered his keys and phone, and left the house.

During the drive over to meet his best friend, Wyatt couldn’t help but wonder at how he’d managed to get so lucky. He’d lived through hell when Jessica had gone missing and then turned up dead, but with Lucy’s help he’d started to heal. Thanks to Lucy, he was slowly able to move forward with his life, to consider an existence that wasn’t marred by grief and guilt.

Then, after one of the most perfect nights of his life, everything was flipped on its axis. Rittenhouse brought Jessica back. Of course, it was a double edged sword and when she inevitably betrayed all of them, Wyatt didn’t know which was up anymore.

Wyatt shook his head as he pulled up outside Rufus’ house. It was pointless thinking about Jessica. She was long gone, along with the lie about being pregnant, and he had a life with Lucy. A life he adored and couldn’t be happier with.

“Hey man. I didn’t think we were meeting up today.” Rufus stood in the doorway watching as Wyatt locked his car and walked towards him.

“I’ve been banished.”

“You’ve been home for less than twenty-four hours from work, and she’s already had enough of you?”

When the job with Homeland Security ended, Wyatt decided he didn’t want to stay in the military. Gone was the need for risky deployments to make him feel; he wanted to be as close to home and Lucy as possible.

He worked for a security firm run by one of his old Delta Force brothers which specialized in private security for rich businessmen. While the majority of his job was based locally, every now and then he was required to leave town for a few days. He’d recently returned from a job in Florida that had taken him away from Lucy for almost two weeks. He’d hated every moment, but the welcome home was worth it.

“She has a deadline to meet, and apparently I was too much of a temptation for her.”

The two men walked inside. Rufus grabbed them a couple cans of soda and led Wyatt into his ‘man cave’ where Rufus had his games consoles and computers set up.

“Yeah, you’re irresistible dude.” Rufus rolled his eyes as the two of them picked up a controller and carried on with their Call of Duty game.

:: ::

With no blue eyed distractions, Lucy was able to concentrate on her work and within six hours, finally wrote those two magic words.  _ The end  _ was always made her sigh in relief. It meant that all the late nights, self doubt, and rewrites had been worth it.

Making sure she saved the document, she attached it to an email and sent it on to her publisher with a note that she hadn’t done a second read through yet, before logging her computer off and heading down to the kitchen.

The house was silent without Wyatt in it. He was always making some sort of noise, whether he was in the garage tinkering with his car, or singing along to the radio - badly -, or watching James Bond movies in the den. Lucy loved that he was always present in their home, and when he wasn’t around, she never really knew what to do with herself.

Deciding to make a start on dinner, she sent Wyatt a text letting him know she was finished with work and that it was safe to come home and distract her. Knowing he would be home within fifteen minutes, she pulled out a beer for him, and a soda for herself and began cooking.

“That smells amazing.” Wyatt wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck.

“It won’t be long. Did you have fun with Rufus?”

“You make it sound as if we’re five and had a play date.” Wyatt whined slightly as he opened his beer. Lucy grinned at him, knowing what was coming next. “We played xbox and ate chips all day.”

“Of course you did. You two are overgrown children.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she moved around the kitchen with a confidence she’d never had before marriage. Wyatt had somehow managed to not only teach her a few basic dishes, but most of all, taught her how to enjoy cooking so much so that she was willing to try cooking anything with confidence and ease.

“But would you have us any other way?” He asked, sidling up to her to wrap his arms around her waist.

“Sadly, that ship has sailed.” Lucy couldn’t help but tease him, but softened the blow with another kiss to the tip of his nose. “Now, sit. Food’s ready.”

:: ::

As Lucy slept, Wyatt lay next to her wondering once more how he’d managed to get a second chance at life. He’d thought his chance at happiness had died with Jessica and he didn’t care whether he lived or died. As far as he had been concerned, he didn’t deserve to be happy. Then he met Lucy and Rufus. Between the two of them he wanted to live a life that meant something, and he opened his heart again to Lucy.

Falling in love with her had happened so gradually, he couldn’t, even now, pinpoint the exact moment he knew he loved her. By the time they had gone to visit her grandfather, there was an inkling in his mind that he was ready to move forwards, but when she’d been taken by her mom, he couldn’t stand being separated from her.

By the time Jessica was brought back, he knew he was in love with Lucy, but he’d had to try with his first wife. He’d waited for so long, but he also knew that while he loved Jessica, he was no longer  _ in  _ love with her.

“I can hear you thinking.” Lucy’s sleep filled voice broke him out of his thoughts. As usual, she had perfect timing as he was thinking back on how he felt when he found out Jessica had lied about the baby. That had almost broken him and he’d begun to slide back into his own mind; once again it was Lucy who saved him from himself by finally admitting how much she loved him.

From that moment on, he tried not to look back, living each day as it came with Lucy by his side. Life wasn’t perfect, but it was as good as it got. He couldn’t ask for more.

“Did I wake you?” He asked, turning onto his side to look at her in the low light.

“Not at all, I can’t really sleep.”

That was unlike her. Lucy Preston, now Logan, could sleep anywhere and through anything.

“Are you okay?” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, surreptitiously checking for signs of a fever.

“I just have a lot on my mind.”

Lucy sat up and flicked the lamp on her side of the bed on, illuminating the room.

“Don’t worry about the book, it’s going to be amazing, Just like the other before it, and those yet to come.”

Wyatt was so proud of his wife and the career she had forged for herself after everything she had been through and lost.

“It’s not the book.” He could tell she was worried, she wasn’t looking at him and her hands fussed with the edge of the bedspread.

“Lucy, what’s wrong?” Fear of the unknown problem coursed through him. A multitude of problems ran through his mind and he could feel the panic rising in him.

“I have something to tell you, but I’m not sure how you’re going to react.”

“Well, if you don’t tell me, I can’t help you work through it.” Wyatt pulled himself up to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close against his chest. He could feel her heart hammering away; Lucy was nervous.

He felt her take a deep breath, and when she spoke, her voice was quiet, making him strain to hear the words.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

**_The End_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope you enjoyed it... I have no idea where it came from, but I wanted to write something non angsty


End file.
